User talk:32dumplings2
Welcome to my Talk Page! Please remember to sign with three or four tildes. Ummmm So after I approved your claim, I didn't realise that a user allowed your character to remain despite it not being approved, Liam Larkin. For future reference that isn't allowed, and should have been deleted until the claim was approved, but now that it is approved anyway there's clearly no point, but please make sure to update Liam Larkin with the history that was approved on Claiming:Camp/Liam Larkin as the one in the claim is currently the correct one and the one on his page was not the approved history. Thank you. Inactive? Will you happen to need the less active status? You've gone over 2 weeks with no edit and there is no notice that you are on vacation or have anything that will prevent you from getting on the wiki. If, by the 18th of January, you have failed to make an edit or/and inform someone of your inactivity, your character(s) will be deleted. In addition, until you have made an edit, you will not level up any further. This means that you will remain in the same user level and will thus have the same amount of char spots even if you've been here for quite some time now. Hi hi Hi dumplings! ^-^ So i see you have a child of Hephaestus there. I'm making an automaton who might need some repairs time to time. (Still not in the process of claiming but will be soon after i get two others done) Could Liam and she be friends? (if you want them to be...) You can read all about her here in my sandbox page: link to sandbox Get back to me when you can! Re: Signatures Well maybe an admin can help you with that or something. Or maybe you can check here: http://camphalfbloodroleplay.wikia.com/wiki/Custom_Signatures ^-^ hope that helps Sig Yeah sure! It'll take some time though since I have a tight sched. But it won't take long. Just would like to ask if you want to have a simple font-tagged sig or a span-tagged like mine? re okie. now that I have it already, I'll try to make it. But I need to have some specifications. The data you gave me is not enough for a span-tagged sig. Try to fill the form up: ~Text 1: you want to say here Font: font for the first text Color: color in hex code Size: small/medium/large Link: link the first text would contain or if you want no link, then don't put Background/Transparent: there's a background color, put the hexcode if you want transparent, tell Border: type of border and its color Graphic: got it already Graphic Position: beginning/middle/end Command (optional): sub, strike, bold, italic etc. Graphic Link: a link for the graphic? specify if so ~Text 2: you want Font: you want a different font, specify it here, if not, I'll use the first font Color: you want a different font color, specify it here, if not, I'll use the first font color Size: middle end? of the sig? Link: you want Graphic: NA Graphic Position: NA Command (optional): none Graphic Link = NA ~if you want to add another, just use the same format =) The borders available are (red's just a random color xP) : * Solid = dumpling * Dotted = dumpling * Dashed = dumpling * Double = dumpling * Groove = dumpling * Ridge = dumpling * Inset = dumpling * Ouset = dumpling or if you want a rounded one? it's hard to make a rounded >.< >.< I'll try to make a rounded one then... And please, please sin your messages with four ~ sig so far... >.< this is all I can get = User:32dumplings2/sig Lemme know if you want it to be modified =) And the deathly hallows isn't visible so I think you might want to change the background color Oh and here's how to use it: #Go to the top right of your screen, click your username, then 'my preferences.' #On the info tab, under signature, you'll see a custom signature box. Paste this: and make sure that the wikitext box below it is checked. Then scroll down and save. :) #To use, whenever you need to leave your signature, after a message or whatever, just type THREE ~. um, nevermind with the instructions I said earlier >.< I made a two-page sig for you so that we won't violate the policies. So instead of doing whatever I said above, do the ff = #In your preferences page, go to the section My Info, then find the sub-section Signature. #In the signature field, type in re: sure =) and when you use your sig, just sign three ~ been there, done that. Is it okay already? re: No probs =) Character Your character, Declan Keaney, has been placed on lock down due to the fact that his history, the one which was approved by a member of the admin team, is not located on the page. This is against policies, you see. Kindly fix the issue on or before January 23, else we will have to take certain measures, which is basically deleting the character's page. Just a heads up I hope you don't plan to leave Caesar Knight blank as that's breaking the rules. re You may use version 7 character page, but not the 2.1 word bubble, sorry Level Five! Alright, so, first and foremost, congratulations on getting to Level Five! You've officially survived 5-6 weeks of newbness :D Now, since you're a level five, I'd like to ask if you participated in our Adopt a Newb program. By "participate", I mean were you "adopted" by any user here? If yes, kindly tell me who. Thanks! :) Re:Badge Aww *squeeze* Thanks Dumplings ;)) Re: I already updated it = User:32dumplings2/sig =) your former sig will remain the same on the pages on which your former sig was posted. If you like, I could change all to your current one =D Hope you like it. If you'd like it to be modified, don't hesiate to ask. I'm bored xD Aww :3 Danke Dimple! :3 I checked your claim for you, by the way, and once you've fixed it Noah will be good to go! Aaaaand, once he's made, could we please rp? ^-^ Sadly, I have to put on my rb cap here. The image in your sig is larger than policy allows, so do you want me to fix it? Sorry, I had to v.v But to make up for it, here you go! The Cutie... Has been claimed! Congrats :) All you need to do is make the word bubble, page and add him to the camper photo album. Happy Roleplaying! 09:24, February 8, 2014 (UTC) Rp, Hi dumpkly-doo! I was wondering if you wanted to rp. c: im tired. let's take a nap. ~J \(^.^)/ Sounds great! I'd love to go on a quest with you :D What kind of quest idea were you thinking/Did you have a char of mine in mind? 09:37, February 9, 2014 (UTC) Re Sorry dumplings! Very very very very sorry I wasn't able to reply immediately to your request! I feel awful. I'm quite very inactive these days due to school >.< but I looked up your sig and the 'im gonna die' you wanted to add was already there so... okay. Re:Claim I think it's claimed now! I'm so sorry ;~; I had so much to do this month that I didn't come on last week. Sorry :( Nymph What kind of animal nymph? RP If you're interested, I've posted on Liam. :) Inactive? Will you happen to need the less active status? You've gone over 2 weeks with no edit and there is no notice that you are on vacation or have anything that will prevent you from getting on the wiki. If, by the 3rd of April, you have failed to make an edit or/and inform someone of your inactivity, your character(s) will be deleted. Re: Alright, I've marked you as officially inactive for now. Once you're more active, just message me so that I can change your user status. Also You should probably change the inactive notice on your page. Saying that you'll be back "never" means you're leaving the wiki. Re: You've actually been marked as Officially Less Active for a few months now. So, if you're contributing very rarely to the wiki, I think it'll be best to keep your less active status rather than changing to semi-active, as semi-active means you'll be editing a lot but may go inactive suddenly due to circumstances outside of your control (like a sudden grounding or far too many school projects) Animal Nymph Hello, I would just like to know if you still plan on making your eagle guardian, if not either inform me or remove your name from the template. Thank you :)